Some aircrafts currently include a camera on the exterior of the aircraft that captures visual data (e.g., pictures, videos, or both) of the landscape below the aircraft. This visual data may be viewed by passengers on the aircraft. For example, a passenger in an aisle seat may be able to view a pod of whales swimming in the sea below the aircraft by viewing the visual data on a display in the headrest of the seat in front of the passenger.
Oftentimes, however, the landscape below the aircraft is obstructed by clouds or darkness. When this occurs, the passenger is unable to view the landscape below the aircraft. What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method that allows the user to view the landscape below the aircraft even when the landscape is obstructed by clouds or darkness.